Fable the 4th generation
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: The title is a multi joke. Who's the villian things will shock you people will die. and life will go on as usual. All chapter tiles are either song jokes or internet jokes twisted or both!
1. A girl and her balverine

**Chapter 1**

_She kept it...The spire... I curse and yet bless the day I met her_

_And yet... In death I see so much more..._

_I was a bigger fool then the hero of oakvale..._

_He could have cut her down then but chose to spare his sister..._

_I should have... ended her...Logan and my dear son...Forgive me now more than any..._

The rest my friends is to tattered to read.. a quote lost in death a fragment of a parchment blowing in the wind. Blowing into dust... And so our story must begin...

True heroes lie in wait some with the power of the very elements in their hands. But what deems a true hero. What defines the full virtue and self sacrifice. With Logan defeated and our good friend Mr. Finn off with paige. A dark sky looms over albion.

Our ruler can ownly watch as half the people he sees vanish before his eyes leaveing even their clothes behind. Some visiting from another kingdom start whineing. "why not us oh holy lord Rapture us." The king is apalled and yells theresas name. But the seeress does not come. she does not return to his call.

Fearing for his people the hero sends out a messenger bird to Young fin hopeing that together they can all save Albion once more. All he can do is pray. With each cloud that appears more people vanish. First in twos. Now by the tens.

But our story begins not in the lonely area bowerstone is becoming but in wraithmarsh. Or what once was wraith marsh. To honor his ancestor the hero of bowerstone deafeated the evils of wraithmarsh and restored it to its oakvale likeness.

The people dubbed it Oakwood. It soon became more then just forest it became farmland. You want me to say that our story begins with a boy girl a family many orphans. No our story begins with a balverine. Yes a balverine. Disgusting and vicious? why not in the least mind you dear reader.

This particular balverine played a flute. A flute to which the children of oakwood dance to. I ask you once more what makes a true hero part of it is changeing peoples view of you. The balverine plays and the children bring him carrots and it hops away.

The unusual unknown thought of a balverine raised by rabbits confounds me to no end. But it happened. But one child loved the balverine more than any other. She used to call it teddy. Her mother saw the sight of the children and ownly laughed at the irony. The balverine had become the mascot of oakwood even more so one night. The creatures of the darkness leapt on oakwood one night. It protected its citizens and cursed its kin.

True heroes stand up for the right no matter what people think. Or their kind thinks. True heroes. Love and protect all they can. This balverine has proven itself a true hero but will Albion ever know its True master...

The girl loved her mother and grew each day playing with the young balverine who has the alternate form of a small boy. The two were always together. But Tragedy struck albion once more when people started to vanish in oakwood. The mother led the girl and the handsome young balverine away from Oakwood. Once again oakwood burned to the ground.

Oakwood burned once more the cries are greater then the echoes of the bandit raid still in the wind. Perhaps those souls cry for those destroyed in such a manner. Some souls seem to curse this cursed land.

Once again this place falls to ruin. In the distance all you hear is the laughter of a woman through lavendar and purple smoke...


	2. Won't you take me to monkey town?

Author note: The folowing will be explained in a later fic entitled Island of the apes.

Chapter two

Monkeys on the far reaches of albion can speak the human tounge. And a great woman is their leader. You know her as hammer. Yes hammer. There is a difference between monkeys and monks as she soon found out. Her son howerver Axe doesnt quite get the concept. But as monkeys start getting feral all of a sudden Hammer fights once more for her sons life.

Axe is chopping down some wood for the stove when the monkeys take an attack. He hears a load yell. "mother!" he shouts and they are both battleing their way through their former frinds to meet eachother.

Hammer accidentally clocks out hers on and makes way to Albion on a boat. While Axe holds his head in his hands. the monkeys fling spears their way. but all is futile.

Axe loves his mother but still shoots her a dirty look after that hammer smack then realizes he nearly axed her anyway. He laughs At the monkeys Frustration. Even some of the monkeys start to vanish and hammer prays that things will look up in the end.

Hammer takes axe to a familiar place in albion. Drinking the water at the mokeys spring slowed her ageing as did it for some others from fable two except our hero of bowerstone who refused to join in the thought in the end.

An old monk that was running the place now gazed at her a younger one spoke. "Father have you seen a ghost? " he looked at hammer and answered "yes my son I believe I do." Hammer laughed at this.

" do you think you eyes decieve you why I look the same and you've grown old and worn. " said Hammer. He closed his eyes in thought. "Sister Hannah it is good to see you aparition or not." Said the old monk.

He began to explain that all over albion people are disapearing. He also informed her about Oakwoods burning. She closes her eyes and prays once more Then she introduces Axe to the older monk.

Your son is strong Hannah he will be able to aid us You must go to our current ruler. Go to him and ally yourself with him. Axe just sits there sharpening his axe. Its a great axe of large proportions.

Axe may have givin hugh the giant a run for his money. Hammer then set out with her son towards bowerstone. Hopeing that not all is lost and that they can still save the people that vanished leaving their clothes behind.

An echo if the song Hammer was singing when she met the heo and Axe hummed along with the wind. A hero of strength indeed from his big strong body to the strength of his gentle heart and strong wit. Hammer raised no fool.


	3. Summer Canned Garth

Chapter 3

Garth our brave hero of will and his daughter marisa were working on a spell that might end world hunger when all of a sudden. A blast knocked garth and marisa into a metal barrel. Both were spared in that moment. "no ones home" said a voice who ignored the barrel completely.

Garth held Marisas mouth while the thugs stole a book. Again the evil laugh struck this time the mist was grey? Smoke? thought Garth remembering something Marisa And fire dont mix well she passed out while the thugs left garth got them out to safety hopeing that she would wake up. Marisa began to dream. About her childhood. About the scent she took in once again.

"marisa try this its a fire ball." said garth but marisa just looked at it when it it the tree the smoke animated itself or was that my imagination she thought. She was younger then. Such a child and she loved her father.

he taught her so much but the one thing she couldnt seem to learn was fireball the smoke always attacked her lungs like an enemy to her.

She felt the spell did not deem her worthy then she heard a voice. Then she saw a woman.

"do not be sfraid child I am here for you." She whispered to her. "whats your name" asked marisa. "whisper" said the woman.

"ok whats your name ." Marisa whispered The woman rolled her eyes. " i mean my name is whisper." Said The woman. "Oh." Said marisa feeling a little stupid but then realised the name was stupid.

"Listen to what I have to tell you." Said whisper who started to tak to the girl while Garth started to seek help for his daughters injuries elsewhere. " I am whisper I once was a great friend to the hero of oakvale but thats not why I'm here you see a mistake was made long ago that heroes from both worlds have to vanquish and you must find a new breed of hero. Back in my day we all mastered strength skill and will some could ownly master parts of the lesson others got it all." Said whisper.

The girl got excited as she knew her father was a hero of will. "But now we need a hero of truth you and the others must seek out a person that has not the ability to lie. The hardest task any hero has had to face even white lies are forbidden. A hero of truth followed behind will be a great injustice. " said whisper the girl started to disapear.

"whisper whats happening to me?" she asked. "your wakeing up but child know that i am in your heart and that You have to learn to over come that which scares you most." She said Marisa opened her eyes her father was carrying her. "Daddy stop" She said. "Marisa" He said hugging her

He put her down and as they ran towards bowerstone she explained what she had seen of the woman called whisper. Agan a voice was heard in the wind saying ownly one sentence. "If ownly farmboy could see this."


	4. Her eyes shine like bloodstones

Chapter 4

_Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all_

_many for her have come to call_

_with gunshots crushes their boones_

_Her eyes red like bloodstones_

_Makes every mother a griever_

_A match even for rever_

_In her dark heart she see vengence_

_her tactics cannot reaver convince_

_She hates him more than any bandit_

_a strong aim and a good wit_

_Her toung is worse then her gun_

_your dead after a night of sweet fun_

_she hunts him day and night_

_to grant reaver a great fright._

_Her mouth the most kissable they say_

_til they are found dead and bloody the next day_

_Her hair pure and thick gold_

_A woman made of a heavenly mold_

_sweet kisses and sweet breath_

_Her beauty is almost worth your death. _

_Written by an annon poet she killed after he was forced to write it and said reaver was a better shot._

The girl without a name sure has many the bloodstone bandit. But most just call her bloodstones lady. For her eyes shine like them before you die they say. They also say that chicken feet can cure the plague. So they are stupid.

Moving on then. The girl with the radiant gold hair and a mask to hide her face had finally had reaver cornered and was going to kill him. Both his hands bloody couldnt hold a gun but the fool was laughing.

" why do you laugh?" she shouted. "Go on shoot! I'm un killable." He shouted laughing. She lowered her gun shen she saw people vanishing that stirred up reaver a little. He thought maybe the shadow court had something to do with this.

"looks like we got bigger problems." She handed him his gun his wounds healing fast. "Thank you your a great sport kid." He said. Referenceing the bloodstone the kid the bowerstone papers came up with. "Shoot me in the back and you will find out that im just as immortal as you reaver." She said running along side him toards bowerstone.

Whoever could lift a weapon flocked like instinct to bowerstone hopeing that the king would have answers but he didnt.

He was greated by faces he hadnt seen since he was a child Garth and hammer. "Reavers late. Maybe they got him." Said garth. "dont get your hopes up." Muttered hammer.

"Did someone call my name." Said reaver. Imediately ben finn haveinggot the kings letter had his gun aimed at the kid who was smirking. "No no we need all the help we can get even reavers girlfriend." Said logan. "Girlfriend more like a stalker but I can't blame her I do look so well you know as I do." said reaver.

"Yeah disgusting." Said page. "Nice one." Said Kid. Paige shot her an aproving glance the kid has been killing bloodstone bandits for some time now no one knows where shes from all they know is she can out shoot reaver or at least draw faster then he.

They all began to debate what to do when marisa let out a loud whistle. "What?" Asked about half of them. Marisa explained to the rest about her dream of the once hero called whisper who invaded it to tell her that they must find a hero of truth a person that cannot lie not even those white kind.

They all turned to see rosie standing there with a hug for the king. "Hows my favorite nephew?" She asked. Yes rose the people of oakwood affectionately called her rosie her daughter and her young friend were their as well.

Her daughters powers were like that of the king. Lucien was wrong either child could have filled the role of the fourth. Fate always has a back up plan. Evil cheats but good has better strategy as anger and great distruction has no order it is just pure chaos. So the king decided that he would travel with the younger heroes while Hammer headed up the other team.

"dont you think you should all stick together?" Asked Logan Elise gave a nod. "Dearest husband I agree with your brother for once this is an unknown foe. The king nodded "We leave at dawn. Prepare supplies in town. " He said. Looking like he was ready to take on the world.


	5. Ive been kissed by a blackroseonladygrey

Chapter 5

_Roses are red violets are blue_

_Her heart is black and she hates you_

_She loves no one now_

_that guy did i do now know how_

_Dispatched by oakvale in a pinch_

_a person colder then even the Grinch_

_Stealing not presents but life_

_Causeing her sister ownly strife_

_What made this woman this Lady grey_

_what darkened her ever day_

_It was revenge it may seem_

_All revealed in a dream_

_For life and death to come to pass_

_her anger a large mass _

_perhaps her sister was not quite a true_

_from this backstory the judge is you._

Lady grey was a happy child so what went wrong what made her this way. What made her the dark evil woman she became. Lady grey Loved her Father more than anything. Her father spent so much tim ewith her it made her sister slightly jealous.

Their mother was a simple woman. But a sbit uneasy the way her other daughter got less attention so she spent more time with the elder daughter. As time went on the two sisters hardly bothered with eachother.

Amanda one day found a woman who needed help and brough her home. A strong woman a wounded hero and The parents allowed her to stay with them until she was well again. The woman advanced on the father in health. The mother the lady grey of the time, Apalled that her husband could not deflect her, Kicked him to the streets.

The worst part is that amanda didnt care she thought her father hated her anyway. Soon after her Father unable to see his daughter his precious daughter and his wife that no longer cared because some woman stronger then he touched him, commited suicide.

She was walking up to her Father she had run away and just as she was about to hug him. His blood splattered all over him. She learned one more thing as her Father died. He told her that it was wrong for her mother to be upset with him.

As he knew her mother cheated on him more then once and that Amanda wasn't his. He said that he knew in his heart that she was his daughter. She resembled him in many ways hardly her mother.

From that bloody moment forward she blamed her sister for her Fathers death and her mother and vowed revenge. Her mother also died of strange causes. A tree fell on her. A tree that Amanda was told never to play by Amanda claimed she was trying to help a puppy. But there was no dog in sight.

Perhaps Amanda wasn't the better choice..Perhaps she just was smart enough not to get caught. While Lady grey was found guilty. Her sister might have been laughing out loud.

Which sister was the real victim. The world may never know. All we know is the eldest was killed by the youngest. Perhaps they were both victims of fate. Fate is a very cruel mistress.


	6. Their takeing the hobbes to bowerstone

Chapter 6

_Filthy beasts disgusting creatures_

_Lost all of their childlike features_

_Once each a human child_

_soft kind quite mild_

_now a beast unlike any other _

_No longer your sister or brother_

_more and more do they appear _

_as our people disapear_

_Ah those nasty hobbes_

_steal our people what next our jobs_

_Tis just a stupid thought_

_one reader you almost bought_

_Hobbed are to stupid for such a feat_

_just two good slashes and they are beat_

_But to them us gone is a treat_

_But at the same time wheres the meat_

_ New law any hob found goes to bowerstone Labs their are also trapped Balverines. They study under the new kings Law a way to reverse the Fate a certain less wanted creature was following them. The king pulled out his Pistol and Ben grabbed his hand. " No dont shoot." said Ben On bens request the king put his pistol back. _

_ "Why not let the lady shoot me. Like she did all my other kin." Said a very familiar voice. Ben laughed. Reaver pulled out his gun. "I trust your adventures went well if Reavers on edge." Said been laughing Greeting his friend. The gnome smiled but ownly for a moment. Relishing the fact that at least one human was decent. "i thought maybe I'd get some quite but you didnt go poof like the other humans." Said the gnome._

_ They started to make camp for the night as ben Told the tale of how a heroic Gnome. Named Ginjer saved his life and how they fought and saved many people on that adventure. _

_ Ginjer avoiding everyone else sat by a girl who seemed to be avoiding everyone and was deep in thought. "Why the long face you half horse?" It asked. Marisa shook her head and answered. " Clever Gnome I'm trying to dwell on the words of an ancient hero._

_ "More ancient then Reaver?" Asked the Gnome which as time has gone by as much as it hates the thought seems to have grown a sense of care for the humans. After Marisa told him what the ancient hero said the Gnome spoke so all could here._

_ "you seek a true hearted hero. Ownly two others like that have walked the land one of them died trying to protect us Gnomes from the humans that locked us away. Like I told my Lady friend that we were here in Albion first and all humans brought was twisted magic. A hero of that measure would be able to accomplish true magic. Can comunicate with the land. A human like that is rare indeed." Said Ginjer._

_ As they slept Rosies Daughter had a dream. " What is your name dear girl?" asked the man. She backed away a little but strangley realized she felt safe around him. "eveyone just usually calls me flower because I gather them in pots a lot. But my name is Laura." She said. _

_ "No my dear whats the name in your heart?" he asked. "I don't know thta. She said. "I am called the hero of oakvale. Or farm boy to my friend whisper. You must start your journey in oakwood their you will find a demon door that can help you all begin your task. and dont forget we are watching all of you. This si a battle not just for the living but also for the dead. It affects both worlds." Said the hero._

_She shot awake and her mother patted her hread and told her to go back to sleep. "But I had a dream Like marisa. From Oakvale guy." Said laura. The king looked at her. "Father used to say that the hero of Oakvale was our ancestor and also theresas brother. " Sighed the king wondering if they will find her. Laura told them about the demon door. _

_ They set off not knowing what task the door would have for them._


End file.
